earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Epiphany Graves
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Epiphany: 259 CE - 1999 Epiphany was born from the result of a mystical sexual ritual carried out by her parents: Amazonian exile Yosha and acclaimed alchemist Tannarak. Epiphany's mother had traveled to the city of Byzantium to learn the secrets of alchemy from Tannarak, and though Yosha herself was a poor candidate whose mind was better suited for science and detailed knowledge of the mundane world, the ritual gave the daughter born from it a natural affinity for alchemy. For centuries, Epiphany journeyed with her father as his apprentice as they searched for more knowledge, relics, and insight. They visited all manner of nations and otherworldly realms. Once every few decades, they would travel to a predetermined place to meet with Yosha and exchange tales of their travels. Yosha would chronicle this information over the course of a few years before father and daughter left again. Despite her parents' token gestures, Epiphany never had any illusion that they loved one another. She knew theirs was a mutually beneficial relationship forged by the two living in a world where their kind were often misunderstood by the rest of the population; allies were a necessity. This outlook gave Epiphany a skewed view of intimacy. Epiphany decided to forge her own path sometime during the Middle Ages. She crossed paths with many adventurers in that time, but soon settled into life in England. She fell in love with London and its history, and though she would leave every two decades or so for a number of years to avoid suspicions forming of her unaging nature, she always returned... until the rise of Adam Sutler's Norsefire Party brought a London that she no longer recognized. Epiphany Graves: 1999 - 2004 While Epiphany was preparing to leave London, her friend Rac Shade introduced her to the sorcerer John Constantine. Smitten by John and the nickname "Piffy" he gave her, Epiphany delayed her departure for a few months to stick around and help John with his work. When Rac and John broke up, Epiphany wasted no time in hooking up with John on the very night that the Norsefire Party seized power. She asked John to leave London with her, but he said he could not. In the morning, Epiphany fled England while John was still asleep in her bed. Epiphany Graves: 2004 - Present Piffy would not see John again until he tracked her down in her new life in Vegas. John revealed to Piffy that he had figured out she was born of Amazonian stock and asked for her expertise in helping identify a potion he had given to his best friend Chas to prevent his death. Piffy did so, but also fell under John's charms again, and after one night of sex and booze, the two woke up to find themselves married.Network Files: Epiphany Graves Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Proxy) The Totleben Building's deed lists a "Denha Group" as its owners, but if you follow a rather complicated web back to its source, you'll see that Mercy Graves started the Denha Group in '99 as a possible shell corporation before buying the building outright in 2004 and gifting it to Epiphany that same year as a wedding gift. * (Submitted by Herald) Epiphany's blue hair and blue eyes are a side-effect from a bad batch of potions she brewed up during the 1960's. If you ask me, she makes it work, though. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) John and Piffy have a certain understanding. Both are free to pursue extramarital affairs and even engage in romantic pursuits with other partners. Actually, Piffy is quite close with several of her husband's past and present lovers. This might seem odd to many, but in the magic community it's actually quite common. Threat Assessment Resources * Amazonian Physiology ** Enhanced Stamina ** Peak Physical Conditioning ** Polyglot (Speaks 20+ Languages) ** Slowed Aging ** Terraphilic Regeneration * Mystical Training ** Alchemical Grandmaster ** Novice Sorcerer ** Supernatural Sight * Expert Martial Artist & Swordfighter * Expert Medic * Expert Infiltrator * Trained Markswoman Weaknesses * Criminal History ("Curse of Hermes") * Hedonism ("Curse of Dionysus") * Hypersexuality ("Curse of Aphrodite") Trivia and Notes Trivia * Constantine is actually Epiphany's 16th marriage. * She can't cook.VOX Box: Slice of Life Notes * In the comics her last name is Greaves. It was changed to create a connection to Mercy Graves. The relationship between the two women is unique to Earth-27. * Her father Tannarak in the comics is a villain from The Phantom Stranger. In the comics her father is called Terry Greaves. Links and References * Appearances of Epiphany Graves * Character Gallery: Epiphany Graves Category:Characters Category:Amazons Category:Homo Magi Category:Hybrid Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Immortality Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Magic Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:British Category:Married Characters Category:Turkish Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Gothamite Category:Alchemists Category:Mystik U Members Category:Female Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Constantine Family Category:John Constantine's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity